No Crying in the Club
by MiyumiCupid
Summary: After catching her boyfriend cheating Dawn headed to the club to have some fun but little does she know a bartender will be the key to start healing her heart


_**Hey**_ ya _ **! I'm back with a new story! This story is inspired by No Crying in the Club by Camila Cabello. **_

_**This is intended to be a one-shot but if you want a second chapter**_ let _ **me know :)**_

* * *

The music was pounding into the air blasting out of a brightly lit building that has led lights and bill boards around it.

A white car pulled up the club and out stepped a sapphire haired girl with pale skin. She was wearing a tight black dress that had a sparkly long sleeved top with a cut-out on the back and a plain black bottom that hugged her curves perfectly. With her outfit she wore sky high black heels with red bottoms, a black and gold clutch and on her face was a pair of black and gold sunglasses to match.

"Hello, Miss Dawn. Welcome to Club Zapdos." The valet bowed. Nodding she handed her keys over to the valet and flounced pass him into the club, her wavy blue hair flowing behind her.

Removing her sunglasses she stepped into the room. It was dimly lit with multi-colored lights all over with a bar, a balcony where the DJ booth was and a large dance floor.

Walking towards the bar Dawn took a seat on the red stool and scanned the dance floor. Behind the bar where she sat was a young, handsome bartender. He was in a white dress shirt and black dress pants, with the shirt he wore a black bow tie and a name tag that indicates his name is Ash. Around his waist was a black apron. His skin was a nice olive color and he had messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Excuse me, Miss" Ash from behind the bar causing the young woman to turn around.

He gulped as she turned her head over her shoulders to face him, she had this scary and mysterious aura around her that screams don't mess with me. Gathering his courage he flashed a smile at her only to grin awkwardly at her emotionless face. "Uhh..would you like something to drink?" He asked sheepishly scratching his ear.

He watched as her beautiful sapphire blue eyes scanned him briefly "A drink would be nice" She answered monotonically before turning her back to him once again. "Ummm alright then" The bartender went to work on her drink for for a bottle of alcohol he suddenly realized. She didn't tell him what she wants."Excuse me. Miss?" She hummed a reply. "You never said what you wanted."

"Surprise me" she answered him in her monotone voice again. "Alright," he nodded and went back to work, mixing up a sweet concoction he thinks she'll like. As he worked he peeked a few glances at the young lady and couldn't help but wonder, "Why is she here all alone?"

After a few minutes, Ash finished making her drink. Quickly grabbing a napkin he placed it under the cup and placed it in front of her. "A drink for you madam," he said in his worst royal accent ever. He smiled when he heard a small giggle coming from her. She never turned around though and he couldn't help but think "Was I just imagining it? She did laugh right?"

Shrugging it off he went back to work, leaving the girl alone once again. The music was loud but he was sure he heard sobbing from behind him. His eyes clouded with concern, placing down his shaker he debated on whether or not to turn around and ask her what's wrong.

The sobbing however soon stopped and he got back to work attending to others who just arrived at the bar.

"Bartender! Bartender! I need another drink"

"Coming right up!" Ash shouted, his voice competing with the music. "Excuse me, miss. I'll be right back" he winked at the beautiful blonde in front of him. She nodded and blew him a kiss as he walked off.

"What would you li-" he stopped as he saw her. Ash was breathless. She is _beautiful._ Her pale skin glowed under the bluish light of the bar, her long wavy blue hair gleamed. And those eyes those beautiful blue eyes...that looked like they've been crying?

"Bartender!" She barked snapping the raven haired boy out of his trance.

"Drink! Now!" She held up her empty glass, shooting death glares at him. "Y-y-yes ma'am" he stuttered grabbing the drink from her.

"You know. This type of drink won't help you with what you're feeling" He smirked placing the cup down. "Then what will?" She growled. Reaching underneath him he grabbed a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. "This will" he claimed slamming the bottle on the bar top. Dawn's eyes lit up at the sight of the bottle and she eagerly reached across the bar and poured herself a drink.

"Woah impatient are we?" Ash teased. She glared and took a shot.

Tears formed in her eyes and she threw her head back. Her throat felt like it was burning but she loved the feeling. Reaching for the bottle again she poured another shot.

Ash watched as she took shot after shot. She was almost halfway through the bottle and was about to pour another one when he grabbed the bottle from her. "You need to stop now." He said sternly.

"Give it back!" She whined trying to grab it from him.

"No. You had too much already" He shook his head and held the bottle even higher becoming amused as the stood on her tiptoes to try and grab it.

"Why are you standing here? Don't you have a job to do?" She grumbled, finally giving up. Ash couldn't help but laugh looking at her. Her arms were crossed and her face was pulled into a pout. She looked like a 5-year old that didn't get what they want.

"Slow day." He answered, shrugging. "Doesn't look like that to me." She replied dryly. "Just thought you'd like some company, that's all."

"Sure" she rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll just go somewhere where my company is wanted" Ash huffed, walking away.

"What an annoying bartender" Dawn mumbled to herself. She stood up and took to the dance floor. The music pounded in her ears and she began swaying her hips, her arms above waving above her head wildly. She danced as hard as she could until her feet ached and her head was hurting from the loud music.

As she dances a man approached her from behind and grabbed onto her hips, dancing behind her but she didn't care. "Anything to forget about _him_ " She thought grinding her hips against the man, leaning her back against his chest.

She felt his hands all over her, her waist, her back, her legs. Her arms ran through his hair, her hands on his head and neck as she continued rubbing her body against him. Dawn even felt his hands near the bottom of her dress, pulling the skirt up little by little. She was too drunk to care.

Her arms ran through his hair, her hands on his head and neck as she continued rubbing her body against him. Dawn even felt his hands near the bottom of her dress, pulling the skirt up little by little. She was too drunk to care. Song after song she danced running her hands through her wild hair, swinging it around. Other guys approached her, and she treated them just the same as the first guy. Her body pressed against theirs, grinding.

This guy was even more touchy than the first and she didn't mind. Anything to distract herself from her heart ache. Her head was getting dizzy and her body was heating up. She began stumbling around the dance floor. "Guess the vodka is kicking in" She thought.

"Omg is that Dawn Berlitz? What is she doing here?" Dawn heard someone whisper. "I don't know. She looks like a hot mess" Another voice said. Dawn heard the sound of a camera going off, the flash blinding her eyes momentarily.

"Ooh people are gonna love this" A voice yelled.

Dawn grimced from the bright flash and pushed the person aside before they could take another picture and stumbled off the dance floor. "What just happened? I need another drink" She wobbled back and forth in her heels, struggling to walk to the bar.

"Bartender! Bartender! Baaaarrrtenderrrr!" She yelled.

Ash was busy talking to some girl named Misty when he heard a familiar voice approaching the bar. He excused himself and headed towards the voice."Bartender!" The voice called again. "Alright alright I'm here no need to yell" he growled. Drunk people can be so annoying."I need-I need another-nother drink" The young girl was back again and she looked wasted. Her hair was falling over her flushed face, hiding it from view and her body was hunched over the bar, breathing raggedly.

"Hey, troublesome. Already drunk huh?" He teased, smirking. "No. No I'm not drunk" She argued but Ash could see other wise. She was stumbling around on her ridiculously high heels waving her hand at him. "No, I'm not. I only had one drink"

"You had one drink and half a bottle of vodka." He corrected. "Whatever. I need more. To forget-"

"To forget what?"

"To forget. Everything."

He could tell that she's gonna collapse. Rushing from behind the bar he stood in front of her and watched as she fell into his arms.

Their faces were inches from each other and he could smell alcohol upon her breath.

* * *

 **Ash's POV**

I watched as she stumbled around in those ridiculous heels and realized that she's gonna collapse anytime soon. Opening the door to the bar I rushed in front of her. Just in time as she fell into my arms. Her face mere inches away from mine.

"Wowwww you're so handsooommee.." The blunette said to me her soft hand caressing my face "I know," I answered. Raising her finger she poked my eye. "Ow!" Thankfully I had closed them in time. "Your eyes are so pretty" she screamed. I couldn't help but chuckle. She's incredibly cute when drunk completely different than the serious girl I saw earlier.

Brushing her hair out of her face, I took a long look at her pretty face. "Hey have I seen you somewhere before?" I couldn't help but ask. She looked very familiar but from where?She let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her face into my neck. "You smell so good" she giggled snuggling even closer to me. My face heated up and I felt very tempted to hug her but my hands stayed glued to my sides. "Chill Ash. You don't even know the girl" I thought

"You smell just like him." She mumbled against my skin. " _Like him? Like who?"_ I began to panic " _Does she have a boyfriend? Is he here? He'll kill me if he saw us like this"_

I reluctantly started to push her away until she mumbled again ".. _Like alcohol and sweat."_ Her arms tightened around me. I was about to say something until I felt some wetness on the collar of my shirt.

Wait is she crying?

"Why?! Why did you leave me? Why?!" She shouted peeling away from me. "Why her and not me?!" She began pounding my chest repeatedly, tears flowing out of her eyes. She was petite but she sure was strong. This is gonna hurt the next morning. "Why?! Why?! Why?! I thought you love me! Why?!" She punched my chest harder and harder as the words came flowing out of her mouth.

Quickly grabbing her hands in mine, I pulled her into a hug. She was crying profusely and buried her face into my shirt. "I don't know who you're talking about but I'm not him." He told her softly patting her back. "I don't even know who you are but I guarantee you that I'd treat you way better" She cried even more, hearing that. "Wow, Ash you should really learn how to shut up" I cursed at myself for saying that.

She didn't stop crying for awhile and I can tell that my uniform was soaked. I did not care though, having her in my arms just felt so right… I can't be falling in love, can I?

"Hey stop crying now. You're at a club. There's no crying at a club" I tried to cheer up the unnamed girl. My hand running through her hair. "There isn't?" She asked, her voice muffled. "People normally don't cry here" I replied. A small laugh escaped her lips and her sobbing stopped. Slowly she lifted her head up to face him. Her blue orbs were sparkly from her tears and her eyes were puffy and red.

* * *

"I haven't caught your name yet." He said in a soft tone

The blue-haired beauty looked at him, soaking him his features. He has wild raven locks and tan skin with the prettiest brown eyes that she had ever seen. She couldn't help but lay her eyes onto his soft lips before looking up again.

"My names...Dawn" she answered softly. Leaning closer to him until she could feel his breath on her face."What's yours?" She asked grabbing onto his shirt collar. His eyes widened in surprise at her act momentarily. Dawn's eyes were now only focusing on his lips. He could see lust clouding those sapphire orbs. "Ash…" he answered finally giving into his mental battle on wether to kiss her or not, leaning into her as well.

Their lips met in the middle in a heated, passionate kiss. Dawn pulled him closer by his shirt collar and placed her hands against his chest grabbing handfuls of the white fabric. His arms finding their way around her waist. Their lips moved in sync with some tongue from Dawn's end which he gladly accepted.

Moans escaped their lip as the kiss became more heated. Dawn's leg was now wrapped around his torso with his arm keeping it in place. His other arm still around her waist pulling her closer to him. Her hands glided all over his torso, struggling to undo some buttons on his top. The two were so wrapped up in their little moment that they didn't notice a camera flashed near them.

The night ended with the two in a suite above the bar, having a night of passion

She groaned as the sunlight streamed through the window shining directly on her face. Shifting her position her leg bumped into someone laying right next to her. Dawn'seyes widened momentarily until she realized what had happened last night.

Her whole body was aching and I had a splitting headache. "How much did I drink last night?" She groaned, sitting up. The sheet fell down revealing her naked breasts. Looking over to her right she saw a mass of raven hair. Oh no Dawn what the hell have you gotten yourself into?" She sat up carefully, hoping that she wouldn't wake the guy up. Pulling up the sheets slowly to cover her body.

Running her hands through my hair, Dawn could tell that she has a bad bed head. "How did this happen? How did I get drunk enough to do this?" Her body began shivering, her heart was racing a mile a minute. Tears poured out of her eyes uncontrollably. She felt her breathing become restricted, it felt like someone was choking her.

Ash awoke to the sound of a girl crying. Rolling over he saw the bluenette from last night sitting up right on the bed. Her long blue locks were hiding her face which was in her hands. The white sheets were covering her chest leaving her back bare. Her whole body was trembling,and it looked like she had difficulty breathing. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Hey hey what's wrong? Don't cry" he hushed, running his hands through her hair. It seemed to calm her down so he kept doing it.

Even though he had only met her last night seeing her in pain made his heart hurt. "Shhh Dawn what's wrong? Tell me." Laying his chin on her shoulders he began placing kisses up and down her neck. Her perfume had a fruity scent mixed in with her natural scent. "I don't have to tell you anything. I don't even know you" She said between sobs. A pain shot through his heart as she said that. Reluctantly unwrapping his arms from her he offered, "Hm. How about you get dressed and I'll order some breakfast"

She didn't say a word. "I'll take that as a yes." Standing up he grabbed his uniform from the floor and went into the bathroom.

"Look what you made me do." She whispered to herself, her hands clutching the heart-shaped necklace around her neck. "I miss you so much…" Images of a brown-haired boy with silver eyes flashed in her mind.

She sat there and thought about what happened a few days ago when her whole life turned upside down.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Kenny! How dare you!" I busted into our room at the apartment._

 _I just came home from judging a contest and the first thing I heard when I entered the apartment was a feminine moan coming from my room._

 _My blood was boiling. How. Dare. He. I stormed towards the door and kicked it open. Inside the room on my bed was Kenny with another woman tangled up together under the sheets._

" _Get out! Get out now!" I screamed._

" _Dawn! This is not what it looks like!" Kenny said pushing the girl away from him._

" _Oh really?! I'll tell you what it looks like! It looks like my boyfriend is cheating on me!" I shouted._

" _Get dressed and get out I don't want to see you again!" Picking up his clothes from the floor I threw it in his face and walked out the room._

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

"Why?" I cried silently my grip tightening on the necklace around my neck. A lone tear fell down my cheek, hanging onto my chin and then falling onto the floor, breaking into a million pieces like my heart. "Why?" I couldn't help but ask this question over and over again.

"Why what?" A voice asked. I looked up and saw Ash, how did I remember his name I do not know, standing near me with only his boxers on. "Nothing" I whispered. He must've known I was lying but did not push it any further. I looked up and watched as he walked across the room to the telephone on the desk.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked picking up the phone holding it to his ear. "It doesn't matter" I replied softly, playing around with the locket. He nodded firmly and dialed in the number for room service. "Hi yes I would like to order some breakfast."

Ping! Ping! My phone vibrated from inside my clutch on the night stand. "Who could be calling me at this time?" I wondered picking up my clutch and taking out my phone. "Missed call from mom, text from May, text from my manager, new contest notification…." I read to myself as I scrolled. A news article came up next and what I saw almost sent me into another panic attack.

" _ **Contest Queen Dawn seen making out with stranger at bar"**_

" _ **Dawn making out with stranger at bar! Who is this hottie?"**_

" _ **Dawn caught with new man at bar! Was she cheating on Kenny this whole time?"**_

" _ **New hot couple on the scene! Who is this hottie kissing Dawn?!"**_

Clicking on a notification, I briefly read the article, "how ridiculous." I muttered. A picture suddenly popped up of me and Ash kissing last night with the caption " _ **Dawn's new man?"**_ "My life is over" I whispered to myself, my phone dropping from my hands and onto the floor. "What would people think of me? Omg what if my mom saw it already? What is she gonna say?"

Ash had just finished ordering when he heard something dropping on the floor, turning towards the bed he saw that Dawn's expression has paled, gulping a little she said "My life is over." Her breathing became faster. "What would people think of me? Omg what if my mom already saw it? What is she gonna say?"

He was quickly by her side and placed a calming hand on the girl who is currently hyperventilating. "Whoa there calm down!" She jerked her shoulder away from him and screamed: "My career is over!" Her hand motioning over to her phone on the floor. "My life is over!" He stood up and walked over to her phone. "I don't see anything wrong with it." He said turning the phone over and over in his hand. "Read the articles." she sobbed.

Dawn's phone opened up to an article that was headlined " _ **New hot couple on the scene! Who is this hottie kissing Dawn?!"**_ Ash's grip loosened on the phone. His eyes widened and some silent curses escaped his lips once he saw the picture of them, making out from last night. "What have I done." They said together, lowering their head down in shame. An awkward silence passed between them. "Well just so you know, I do not regret what we did last night." He spoke up.

"Really?" She sniffled wiping away her tears. "Not one bit." He said confidently, looking at her in the eyes. "Do you?" He swiftly asked. She mumbled something inaudible, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. "Do you?" He asked once again, sitting beside her. She shifted again, drawing circles on the bedsheet. "Go away, Ash." she said. He got up and kneeled on the ground in front of her. Ash used his index finger to lift her face up and stared deep into your eyes. "Look I really meant what I said last night. I don't know who the guy you're sulking over is but I can treat you so much better."

She turned her head away from him, "How do you know? We only met just last night." "Because you told me" He simply answered grasping her hands. Dawn sighed loudly, squeezing his hands. "Last night some people took pictures of me on the dance floor they said that I looked like a hot mess. And now with those pictures up people are gonna hate me."

"That's crazy!" He bursted out, making her flinch. He got up and pulled her up with him making her face him forcefully. "No one's gonna hate you! This stuff happens all the time to celebrities. Believe me, I know. They can't hate you, sure rumors and gossip may spread but that doesn't matter. All that matters is what you think about it."

"Don't tell me what to do, you're not going through what I'm going through." She yelled, stepping away from him. He quickly caught her wrist and spun her into a hug, her back leaning against his chest, with the blanket still wrapped around her nude form. "You barely even know me yet, what makes you say that?" Dawn didn't say a word. This guy is completely different from Kenny. Kenny would usually leave her alone at times like these or even start an arguement with her, but Ash. Ash is so kind and sweet and understanding. She couldn't help but smile as he place some kisses on her bare shoulder. "How do you know that this happens all the time to celebrities?" She muttered, relaxing under his touch.

"Because I am one." He answered, resting his chin on her head. "Yeah right you are." She giggled. Ash smirked. "Ever heard of the name Ash Ketchum?" Dawn suddenly jumped "Wait, THE Ash Ketchum?!" Ash startled by her sudden movement jumped as well, "What?" She leaned into him once again, turning her face over her shoulder to look at him. "You're the Pokemon Master?" She asked.

"The one and only" He smiled cheekily. "Why is the pokemon master working as a bartender at a club?" She asked curiously. "Forget about it, I'll tell you some other day. Right now I'm starving!" He said letting her go. At the mention of food Dawn suddenly felt very hungry. "Me too!" She stated, laughing as her stomach gave a low growl. Ash laughed as well. Their laughter soon was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Must be breakfast, you go get dressed. I'll get the food."

She nodded. Bending down carefully she picked up her dress and undergarments. "Wait! Don't open the door yet!" She commanded. Ash paused, lifting his hand off the door knob. "Uhhh. Dawn."

"What?" She asked, hugging the blanket close to her body so it wouldn't fall down. "You're not taking the blanket to the bathroom with you. Are you?" Dawn hesitated for a moment and laughed nervously. "No I'm not that'll be ridiculous." Rolling his eyes at her, he turned away and said "Just drop it and head to the bathroom. I won't look"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Dropping the blanket she made a mad dash to the bathroom, slamming the door in the process. Ash sighed and opened the door to reveal a servant. He was holding a tray with two large plates on it. "Here's the breakfast you ordered, sir." He said as he walked into the room and placed it on a desk. Ash thanked him and gave him a tip.

"Hey Dawn! Breakfast is ready!" He called. Dawn gave a muffled answer from the bathroom telling him to go ahead and eat. Ash did not need to hear another word, he was already digging into his pancakes.

* * *

 **Dawn's POV**

I stood there hesitating, sneaking glances at him every once in awhile to make sure he was not peeking. I look towards the door and he was standing with his arms crossed and his back towards me. Dropping the blanket I dashed towards the bathroom taking care not to trip over the fabric. Slamming the door, I leaned back onto it and sighed. "Today's gonna be a long day."

The water was perfect, just hot enough to sooth my aching muscles. My headache was coming back, an unfortunate effect from the all the alcohol last night. The warm water washed over me, melting away all of my worries. Ash seems like a great guy, maybe I should give him a chance. He's much more sweeter than Kenny and isn't afraid to show his affection towards me. Kenny never showed much affection. Ash cares about me and he's only known me for a day.

It's becoming clear to me now. I don't need Kenny, he never made me as happy in two years as Ash did in one night. I need to leave the past behind. I don't care what the public has to say, about us. He makes me happy and that's all that matters. I reached over and turned off the shower. I feel so much better already. A grin spread across my face as I ran my hand across my neck and shoulders where he kissed me before. I could still feel the tingly sensation from his lips. A blush crept on my face just thinking about it.

I put my dress back on and threw my hair into a bun above my head. "That would do for now." I said to myself, checking the mirror for any imperfections. Feeling satisfied with how I looked, I exited the bathroom. "I thought you'd never come out" Ash said putting down his plate of food. "I was just about to eat your plate" I laughed and sat down on the bed next to him. "Don't you dare touch my plate"

Ash's hand reached over to grab a hash brown and I slapped it "Hey!"

"Ow!" He pouted pulling his hand away. "You just finished eating. It's my turn to eat now" I took a forkful of scrambled eggs and stuffed it in my mouth. "Mmmm. Wow, this is good" I swallowed and took another bite, "Yummm" I moaned. I felt some movement on Ash's side and before I knew it a hash brown disappeared off my plate. "Ash! Order your own plate!" I said trying to grab it back

"I'm helping you finish!" He said, some hash brown still in his mouth. "Eww you're disgusting," I said using my hand to close his mouth. "You want it back?" He asked opening his mouth again, showing me the remains of the chewed up hash brown "Nooo" I shook my head and went back to my breakfast. "Okay then. Your loss" he popped the whole hash brown in his mouth and chewed. I finished my breakfast and placed it next to his plate. "So what do you want to do today?"

He gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I thought maybe we should hang out. Maybe get to know each other better" I suggested. "So what do you say?"

"I don't know. I just wanna take a nap" he sighed contentedly patting his stomach and laid down on the bed.

I freezed and felt my cheeks heat up. My chest tightening now that I got a good look at his bare chest.

Lust clouded my mind again, my cheeks were flushing as I watch him close his eyes. Gathering my courage I took a deep breath and crawled on top of him.

* * *

Dawn watched as he closed his eyes and slowly crawled above him, her hands ran over his stomach onto his washboard abs, loving the feeling of his skin under her cool fingers Ash felt a presence above him and something cool and soft touching his chest. Opening his eyes he let out out a small moan at the sight before him.

"Dawn…." he moaned snaking his arms around her waist. He was silenced when she brushed her lips against his. Naturally he opened his mouth slightly and kissed her back. She put her hands on his cheeks and caressed his face as the kiss deepened. His hand grazed over the parts where the dress exposed her back and she moaned into the intimate make out soon became heated and her dress ended up on the floor, his boxers thrown among the pile of clothes.

 _ **An hour later….**_

"I can't go outside with this outfit!" Dawn yelled pulling her hair. Ash was sitting on the bed watching the bluenette walk around in circles. "I don't see why not" he mumbled as he put on his shoes. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She screeched. "N-n-nothing" he moved away from her slightly. "I just don't see what's wrong with wearing that dress again."

"You look so sexy in it" he added with a wink. A blush crept across her face. Dawn turned her head away from him and crossed her arms. " _I hope he didn't see me blushing"_

"Because people will make up more rumors about us you idiot"

"From a dress?" He scratched his head. Not getting what she meant. Dawn sighed at Ash's denseness "Never mind" she said face palming herself. "I'll just call my friend to bring me an outfit and tell the staff to send it up," Dawn said picking up her phone from the nightstand. "If it bothers you that much there's a boutique in the lobby where you can buy some clothes" He suggested standing up from the bed. Dawn's jaw dropped, giving him an exasperated look "Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

Before Ash could even say a word, Dawn scrambled to put her shoes on and dragged him out the door "What are we waiting for? Shopping here I come!"

Ash sweatdropped. "What have I gotten myself into?" The pair entered the elevator. Since Dawn was the closest to the button, she press the button for the first floor. "We need to buy you a new outfit to Ash."

"Why?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Do you want to spend a whole day all dressed up?"

"I guess not" He answered, putting his hands into his pockets. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw some movement and turned to see the bluenette putting on a pair of sunglasses. "Here." She said, giving him a pair as well. "What are these for?" He asked as he grabbed it from her. "You ask too many questions Ash" She tsked. "Just follow along" The pair stepped out of the elevator, arm in arm. Ash could feel all eyes on them as they head towards their destination. "I can see why we need these now." He whispered into her eye.

"I told you." She sang happily. The raven haired man laughed and the bluenette joined after him. As they walked into the store, the clerk raised an eyebrow at the couple as they approach her. The clerked was named Samantha. Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun, her work uniform consisted of a grey blazer over a light blue top, grey pencil skirt and black kitten heels. "Hi, do you need help with anything?" She smiled. Ash noticed that she looks happy, too happy.

"Oh, no we're just gonna look around," Dawn said, about to head into the women's section. "I'm sorry. I don't think you can afford anything here. How about you try you going to the mall?" She grinned widely, her eyes were shooting death glares at Dawn. Ash noticed and lowered down his sunglasses, Dawn mirroring him. "Excuse me miss. But I don't think you know who this is."Dawn took off her glasses and stared at the girl smugly. "She's Dawn. The contest queen of Sinnoh AND Hoenn" Ash continued.

"And he's the Pokemon master." The girl's eyes widened. "If you can't see, we can afford to buy anything in this store," Ash smirked pointing at all the racks. "Y-y-yes sir. Please help yourself" The poor girl said stepping aside."Don't you think you were a bit harsh on her?" Dawn whispered as they walked to the women's section. "Nah. She was being a bitch."

"I think she likes you." Dawn teased. "Sounds like someone is jealous."

"As if" Dawn huffed. Ash couldn't help but chuckle. The two walked around some more. Dawn picked out a long mid-sleeve denim dress that stopped mid-thigh and white sneakers. For accessories she picked out a new pair of sunglasses and a cap

Ash picked out a red hoodie, and a leather jacket to layer over it, black jeans and a pair of red and black sneakers. For accessories he bought a pair of pair paid and walked into the change room. Dawn was the first to emerge, "Ash?" she walked around the change room but he was nowhere in sight. "He must still be changing." she mumbled quietly before looking at the mirror next to her as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, pulling it through the back of the cap.

"This doesn't look right" She frowned at her reflection in the mirror. "Maybe I should get a pair of taller shoes"

"You look perfect." A male voice said, standing next to her. She turned to him, a blush on her face. "You think so?" She asked with a small smile. He nodded. "You don't look so bad yourself." She gestured to his outfit.

"Shall we get going?" He asked, offering her his arm. "We shall." Dawn gave him a smile and hooked her arms around his.

* * *

 **Enjoyed it? Please leave a review and tell me if you want another chapter!**


End file.
